


[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 25END

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N18,絕對妥妥N18</p>
            </blockquote>





	[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 25END

【All Side】

以吻封缄住那抹最爱的笑容，一开始轻轻吸吮、摩挲，兰迪刻意放慢节奏，耐心诱导著唇瓣张开，然后缓缓攻入。

「唔……嗯……」当舌头被咬啮住时罗伊德不禁发出浓浓鼻音，兰迪的吻十分温柔轻缓，却在不知不觉间窒息了他的呼吸，令他的气息渐渐紊乱起来。  
唇舌交缠，翻搅，发出响亮水渍声，口腔被舔舐的感觉太过鲜明，与对方嘴中淡淡酒味混杂成奇异的刺激，逐渐散播到全身。

当罗伊德意识到那其实是情慾时，他已经在逐渐加重的深吻下瘫软在搭档怀里，双手环在对方脖颈上，迎合着摸索。

兰迪的头发……真的好红…好漂亮…

不自觉地抚顺搁在耳后随意绑成一束的柔软发丝，感到搂住后脑勺的大手同样摸揉自己发稍，粗糙的指腹慢慢拂过后颈，肩膀，隔着布料掠过背脊往下，托住他的臀部，以极度情色的方式揉捏著。

当那只大手终于滑入裤头时，青年睁开眼，正好瞧见男人微妙的惊讶神情，身上的动作也全数停下。

深度探入到喉头的舌叶突然抽离，带出不少纠缠不清的透明津液，发酸的牙龈合不起来，罗伊德只能任凭吞咽不下的口水从嘴角滑下。

「罗伊德…你……」居然没穿内裤！

不可思议地瞪向被他吻得一脸迷离的棕发青年，兰迪明白自家队长向来见微知著，更擅长举一反三………虽然情商近乎为零，不过一旦开窍起来肯定所向无敌。

但是！他万万没想到这位搜查官竟有自觉到告白前把全身上下洗干净，还特意不穿内裤，摆明就是预谋性的……色诱。

更重要的是，兰迪发现自己居然颇吃这套，他的阴茎已经完全硬起，用力贴着青年下腹，想掩饰都没办法。

罗伊德维持仰首姿势，他明白兰迪没说完的话，也明白抵在身上的高热代表的意义，他已做好心理準备，只需要一点点付诸实行的勇气。

碧绿的瞳眸，成熟英挺的姿容，时而轻浮带着死亡的气息，他的搭档，他的爱人……

壮起胆子，青年拼命撑直腰，往上含住兰迪双唇，学对方的吻技伸入舌头，笨拙挑逗，双手也拉开男人的外套。

不须言语说明，两人都已明白彼此想法，兰迪被反客为主了几秒后，立刻以迅雷不及掩耳的速度夺回主导权，攻势比方才更加恣意剧烈。

双双倒在地上，互相脱扯，他们不停变换角度的热切吻著，已无法从彼此身上撤离。

罗伊德好不容易抓住在他衣襬内作乱的手时，已经气喘吁吁得连话都说不好。「到床上……拜托……兰迪………」结结巴巴到最后还是以亲吻代替表达意思。

兰迪爱极了对方喊自己名字的方式，低缓柔软，有股说不出的亲暱味道。他胡乱点头答应，顺着青年耳垂朝脖子里的喉结舔去，同时也把两人一起拖向房内最大的家俱上。

跌跌撞撞，四处碰撞，身体胶合再一起，疯狂地需索著。在挪动的过程中夹克掉了，大衣被踢到一旁，队长的长裤也被彻底扯下，滑落到脚踝处。

当摔倒进床上时，罗伊德身上的多余衣物都被除尽，兰迪也丟开衬衫，在爱人的帮助下抽掉皮带，将压制他欲望的长裤内衬全数脱下，露出精壮的身材。

这下他们之间再也没有任何阻碍，只剩躯体紧紧贴着。

手指滑过的地方如冰似火，带着丝丝的电流，唤醒最原始的渴求。

泛红的耳朵，流着汗水的脖颈与脖子上的筋，以及喘息。

舌尖勾过的地方尽皆留下温热唾液痕迹，暴露在空气中慢慢冷却蒸发，令肌肤带上点湿漉凉意。垂落下来的几缕红发轻蹭几下锁骨凹陷，悄无声息沁出几滴情慾的热汗来。

所有神经，都一点一滴延烧起来。

强烈的，温柔的，深深的，转换成词汇感觉无论哪个都不太适切。

兰迪顺着均匀的肌肉线条往下吻去，胸膛、肚脐，仅仅是单纯的吸吮，便让他觉得有标记领地的满足感。

分开双腿，罗伊德的皮肤光洁细腻，私处的卷曲毛发也是柔软的棕色，干净漂亮的性器半垂在中间，兰迪用自己的脸摩蹭搭档的大腿内侧，像发情野兽般耸动着鼻子，疯狂嗅著隐密处的气味。

青年不禁后缩去，他可以感到男人发梢摩擦时的搔痒感，也听到对方长长叹息声。

他觉得惶恐，同时又很灼热。

「有肥皂的香气。」低沉嗓音厚醇得醉人，夹杂滚烫气息喷吐在罗伊德最敏感的肌肤上，荡漾出阵阵战栗。

「兰迪……啊……」青年只来得及短促地呼唤爱人，接下来的话在男人握住他的分身，并且还更进一步用唇包裹住时，全数化为瘫黏软喘息。

那快感太过超乎想像，简直剥夺走他所有神智。「啊啊……啊啊……呃……」

男人用牙齿划过青年性器上端最敏感的部位，他熟知怎样带给对方最愉悅的感觉，舌叶沿着鼓胀的经络，连下方的囊袋都不放过，把搭档的下身舔得湿漉漉的，再把从铃口冒出的些许白浊卷入嘴中。

「嚐嚐看你的东西，还不赖。」他拉开青年摀住脸的双手，凑上吻住，大手也没閒著地抚弄又黏又湿的性器，在对方反射性张嘴时餵进去。

在这种时候，雄性的发情味道功效比催淫剂还要管用。

「唔唔……」罗伊德皱眉，模糊呻吟著，但没拒绝男人渡过来的口水，混合酒与自己的气味令他有些眩晕，又有些似曾相似，令他不自觉地张嘴吞下。

青年瞥见兰迪在自己性器上上下拊动的灵巧手指，酥麻到令他毛骨悚然的舒服感还在继续，却始终得不到重点性的照顾，呼吸逐渐充斥又腥又呛的浓厚骚味，嘴里也都是，过於昏溃的凌乱感官逼得他想放声大叫，但肺部却没多少空气。

「想射吗？可爱的罗伊德。」耳畔响起的轻挑笑声此时听起来份外可恶，男人以自己厚实的胸膛挤压青年上半身，满意地听见身下溢出声轻喘。「想射的话，求我。」

「你……」真恶劣。潮红著脸喘息，罗伊德根本无法分清他现在是头疼还是下面肿胀到发疼，然而他也发现自己并不讨厌在床上心机百出的男人。好吧，在这种情况下还能觉得那抹刺眼邪笑真好看，大概他的脑壳也烧坏了，坏在名为兰迪‧奥兰多的男人身上。

「兰迪……求你……让我射………」

「如你所愿。」兰迪毫无诚意地笑了笑，舍弃掉玩弄性质的爱抚用力搓揉，满意看到爱人像触电般不住后仰，连绵的呻吟不断滚出喉头，怎样都止不住，最后在自己手中解放的美好痴态，心理上得到了前所未有的成就感。

可惜精神方面的愉悅从来不能让开荤已久的前猎兵知足，目前所作的一切都只是主餐前的开胃前菜。男人俯身，满是精液的手指转动起伏胸膛上的尖挺，褐色的乳头搭配白浊看起来是如此诱人，就像一个邀请。他故意用自己绝对热情的部位蹭了蹭湿得乱七八糟的下腹与大腿，使得还一脸迷濛的青年歪头，无力地绵软问道：

「兰迪………需要帮忙吗……」即便方才被狠狠欺负了，他的罗伊德还是保有为人著想的纯良本性，浮现晶莹湿润的栗瞳中满是处子般的澄澈干净，令他爱怜不已，欲望更是高涨到疼痛。

他的搭档就像是最美味果实，鲜豔欲滴得让人渴望到发狂，不过还没熟透，而他会让他成熟的。

「这是当然，我的搭档。」男人抬起头，盯向他的眼睛挑起姣好的薄唇。「不过请容我指定方式和地点。」

口气虽然是说笑的，但他的声音因情慾听起来就要燃烧似的沙哑。

手下探到青年两腿间的隐密部位，在穴口上轻轻画圈按摩，即便有不少液体沾在上面，那里仍显得有些干涩。

被搔刮的异样感令青年难以忍受，将手伸入枕头底下摸索，抓出罐本意只是想预备著的东西，颤抖地递给男人。

「乌尔斯拉医院的润滑液，你还真是準备齐全。」轻笑着接过，兰迪刻意读阅著上头的商标给他的爱人听。同牌子的润滑液他也有不少，滚到床上时便有摸到，前猎兵很肯定不是这玩意不是抽屉里那些瓶瓶罐罐其中之一的理由，因为他从未想过要带任何女人回来这张床上做爱。

不是他的，那肯定是罗伊德的，就一连串的发展看来，搭档确实已做好把自己送给他的心理準备，连调味料都亲自奉上。

没有什么比这更令人高兴的事实了。

旋开盖子，当著爱人的把油大量倒到掌心上，柔润的清香四溢，将之涂满紧闭的后穴，利用油的润滑性以指尖拨开皱褶，不顾内壁本能抗拒稳定地缓缓推入指节。

在那期间，兰迪一直观察著青年的表情，忍耐，羞耻，不适，但读不出任何畏惧，他的罗伊德具有最坚定的韧性与决心，并且始终相信。

就像他相信正义与光明的存在般，现在他也相信男人不会伤害自己。纵使四肢都紧张到曲起，他还是扭紧身下柔软的绒布被套，竭力保持张开双腿的姿势好让男人动作。

「罗伊德……你看……进去了…」吻著搭档端正的侧脸，从发梢，额头，然后是喉咙，手指持续在青年体内搜寻探索。

「呜……兰迪…好奇怪…嗯…」罗伊德靠向他的肩膀脆弱低吟，腰部不住扭动，股间被撑开产生无法控制的排泄感令他恐慌。青年将脸深埋进男人颈窝中，汲取著爱人的体味，好似这样便能得到些安全的保证。

「放轻松，深呼吸，乖，你可以的。」继续安抚青年，将第二根手指推入时他用留在外面的拇指指腹推揉垂软的囊袋，兰迪知道对方正处於发洩后的不应期，精神正处於昏沉的迷惘状态，但身体感官相对更加敏锐，只是无法勃起，适当的按摩可以稍稍缓减空虚，同时也更有利于让接受方把注意力集中到身后。

「嗯……嗯……呀─啊啊──」当被触及体内某一点时，罗伊德的身体不由自主弹跳起来，那不安的声音也瞬间被带着快感的抽气声取代，变得黏腻，而疲软的性器也冒出点半透明的液体。

「感觉到了吗？这个是你的前列腺，等一下我进入时会摩擦到这里，开始可能会很痛，不过等习惯后你会爱上这样的感觉。」嘴巴上说得冷静，但在感知到青年反应后男人的扩张动作变得急切，伸入第三根手指，肠道被捣弄产生的湿润声响令他有会这样融化殆尽的错觉，青年用泛红的眼角瞄到男人两腿间蓄势待发的凶器，好粗…好大……他不禁伸长手，握那坚挺的物体，轻轻套弄，在他碰到的霎间从指腹传来的火热感变得更为灼烈。

「停下来…你在玩火…」兰迪按住在两腿间动作的手，以最后一丝理智缓缓拉开，泛满情慾的柔韧躯体已经让他近乎发狂，但这身体的主人却毫无所觉地拼命挑逗他，使他齿根痒得忍不住咬上那裸露的脖颈。

「呃……嗯…哈哈……兰迪……我发现你那里毛也挺红的……」即便已经快喘不过气，青年却仍是试图维持住两人的对话，令人想好好教训这个不会看情况的天然呆。「至少证明你是纯天生的红…呜…啊啊……」挤出来的笑声在感受到体内作乱的手指恶意曲起时转变为破碎的呻吟。

「如果我是你绝对不会选在这时挑衅你的男人。」完全掌控住青年感官的男人只用了一个小动作便让身下的人只能发出绵软单音。

抽弄一会后，觉得吸附在指上松软度差不多了，兰迪抽回埋在对方股间的手指，分开不住打颤的双腿，稍微帮对方摆个相对舒服的姿势后，将自身硬挺抵上湿辘的入口。

察觉到男人举动，青年喘著气，睁开迷濛双眼望向他，泛著碎光的湿润栗眸中溢满温柔。

相交的视线将彼此的模样状态互映至眼底深处，不需任何声音语言，他们都已知晓接下来会发生的事实。

兰迪从不相信命运，但在看进罗伊德眼眸的剎那，他忽然懂了何谓必然

如果过往的浴血奋战是为了在那间窗明几净的会议室里遇见青年，那么罗伊德便是他众多业障中的唯一救赎。

这样想法很矫情，不过也足够贴切。

时间仿佛有短暂一刻的迟滞，每个画面每个细微处都不断放大放慢，清晰而深刻。兰迪看着他的爱人深缓地吸一口气后，把那双明亮的栗眸闭上。

罗伊德的身体，现在正为他敞开。

即便浑身赤裸，双腿大敞，毫无隐私可言地暴露出所有，甚至被违反常理的情慾支配，此时青年的神情依旧透著凜然的洁净气息，坚定得宛若殉道者般虔诚真挚。

瞬间，某种毫无根据的恐慌袭上男人心头，令他害怕。

心爱的人近在咫尺，也已互通心意，可不知为何，他仍觉得对方下一秒便会从他手中消失到看不见的远方，怎样也搆不到。

他绝不容许！也决不允许！

潜伏在骨血中属于猎食者的狂慾顿时被激起，在本性的冲动驱使下，兰迪瞇起双眼，碧绿的瞳眸变得又深又暗。

罗伊德是他的，是他的！

伸手，抚摸爱人绯红的脸颊，动作轻柔充满爱怜，但下一秒却猛然扣紧对方腰腹，毫不顾忌地挺腰，用饱胀的龟头拨开穴口，将自己分身一寸寸打入。

「啊啊………啊啊啊啊啊──」即便已做好心理準备，也习惯了手指，可在男人阴茎全数没入时他还是产生被撕裂成两半的错乱感。

罗伊德以为作为战斗前锋的自己早已习惯忍痛，但被入侵的感觉实在太过鲜明剧烈，他甚至痛到连最基本的抗拒都做不到，双手无力地绞住床单，腿一直抖到脚趾尖。想屏住呼吸忍耐，却又不可抑制地粗喘起来，内壁被撑开到极致，深埋入体内不属于自己的滚烫高温狂暴得仿佛要将他焚烧殆尽，令他晕眩而混乱。

等到落在耳畔的点点轻吻逐渐散这种感觉后，取而代之的是全心全意的接受。兰迪的吻，兰迪的情感，兰迪的脉动，把一切的痛楚转变为包容的信任。

当青年意识到这点时，两人的心音重合了，仿佛受到某种不知名的牵引般，他困难地张开眼，正好对上浮现出动摇的俊美脸庞。

男人的神情微妙而难以形容，混杂慾念、兴奋、疯狂、与悲伤，张狂又脆弱，仿佛轻轻一碰便会碎裂。

罗伊德看着对方陷入莫名惊愕后，闭上燃烧著闇火的绿眸，垂首伏在他胸口正中央一动也不动。

若不是塞满后穴的硬挺灼热到无法忽视，青年几乎以为他的搭档睡着了。

忽然，凉凉的濡湿从胸臆上漫延出来，他困惑地抬首，只见到占有他的男人凌乱披散的红发，表情被遮掩，剩下抿紧的薄唇的与绷直下巴。

兰迪……哭了？

「……抱歉……罗伊德……我不会让你有逃离的机会……」沉默一阵后，男人像隐忍些什么般困难地说道：

「我将夺走属于你的所有未来…你的幸福…让你跟我一起痛苦挣扎著……」当拥有了青年同时，兰迪也发现到自己的确是奥兰多家族的传人，纵使他同样珍惜著对方，仍无法抗拒那扭曲的占有慾。

另一方面，他又清楚地察觉到罪恶感，那是他缺乏的东西。可是在与罗伊德合而为一这刻，许多本不属于他的未知情绪湧入，混杂著肉慾的悲凉不忍将他缺漏的部分补满，令他难得体验到普通人会有的感情。

「就算要下地狱…到死…我也不放开你……」从此罗伊德只能属于他，也必须属于他，没有任何其他选择，也没有转圜的余地。

他用最擅长的猎兵手段亲手葬送了搭档美好光明的前程与平凡幸福，他一直都知道那些在搭档身上熠熠生辉的才能，以及对拥有一般和乐小家庭的冀望，可他却……

「尽管夺走我吧，兰迪。」一双手拥上男人宽广的背脊，轻抚过交错的深浅伤痕。刀伤，枪伤，鞭痕，那所代表的意义罗伊德再也清楚不过，危险与死亡总是长伴兰迪左右。

然而即便如此，青年脱力的干哑气声中仍充满不容撼动的坚定决绝。「我的未来是要和你一同创造，而我的幸福……便是跟你在一起……」

如果他没有『看』到上一次死亡后发生过的事，没有在融入血肉时感受到那股疯狂的绝望与欢喜，那他肯定无法理解现下男人眼泪代表的意义。

兰迪的人生轨迹建筑在太多血腥上，常人眼里十恶不赦的事情对他而言稀松平常，纵使仍具有常识，待人态度随和亲切，也改不了天生的异质价值观。

越在乎，男人便越容易不安，同时也越残暴，看过无数死亡的男人深切知晓生命的脆弱，但他却只会以掠夺的方式来拥有。

深思过后，罗伊德决定把自己献给兰迪，以雌伏的方式来接纳对方全部。

「即使你觉得自己没有幸福的资格，我也会把我的通通给你。」搭档不足的，无法体会的，由他补齐。

若男人的过去未来都在地狱中，那么他便会一起陪伴，承受业火燃烧的同时创造出两人的宁静祥和。

因为他是兰迪的，而兰迪也是他的，仅仅是这样便足够了。

「兰迪，我会让你幸福的。」

「可恶…立场完全颠倒过来…」拼命抱紧身下的人，兰迪咬牙哽咽的抱怨。「…这么羞死人的情话你也说得出口……叫我的脸往哪摆……」

「別哭…兰迪……呃─啊啊…啊…」倒抽一口气，安慰的话语在半途因男人突如其来的抽送，转变为难以抑止的婉转呻吟。「兰迪…那里…不……別……」

罗伊德对情事毫无经验，可就算是他也知道一般初次肛交不可能舒服到哪去，理论上该有段磨合期，实际上也真的很痛，但是……感觉却意外很对。

人体的适应性总是出乎自身预料，不知何时起，盈满后庭的硬挺逐步从体内改造他的一切，内壁像是被过於高温融化般开始轻微收缩，占据神经的痛感也夹杂进別的感觉。

一股奇妙的热度从交合的处升起，虽然还是疼，但在硕大的顶端掠过体内某点时，泛起的酸软酥麻感便会蔓延到全身。

「真不公平……我什么丟脸的样子你都看过了…」兰迪忿忿啮咬起青年的乳尖，同时也不断晃动腰杆，反覆戳刺著爱人内部的敏感点。先小幅度的抽出，缓缓推入，接着增加速度与幅度，把人顶得发出一长串黏腻吟哦。

「你说，你要怎么赔偿我？」恶质地将挺立的小突起舔得又湿又肿，再换到另一边。当发现对方发洩过的疲软性器有再度抬头的趋势时，男人不禁自恋心想，罗伊德会如此激动应该不光只是前列腺被摩擦产生的兴奋，他能感觉到对方的身体逐渐变得柔软顺从，腰部甚至还迎合起撞击的动作扭摆。

「啊啊……嗯…我最丟脸的…你不是…啊……已经看到了……」被牵动，捣弄，每一次的进入都让罗伊德全身痉挛得发酸发软，腰部以下似乎都被侵蚀溶化，肉体相撞发出的淫荡水声伴随冲击传遍全身，袭湧而上酥疼甚至连指尖都能麻痺，但又舒服得不可思议。

青年从未意识过与一个同性交合能产生这么大的刺激，简直颠覆他十几多年作为男性的自觉，然而脑中身为搜查官的精神却冷静地分析并告诉他，这多半是因为上他的人名叫兰迪‧奥兰多，是他所认定的伴侣之故。

罗伊德不禁想伸手抚慰下自身欲望，却被捉住双手拉开按在身旁两侧，十指交叠。

力气全都被蚀骨的快感给带走了，被抽插的冲击，乳首被啃咬的麻痒，还有性器摩擦对方强健腹肌产生的燥热，不可控制的三重刺激令青年无法忍耐的仰头哭喊。

「兰迪……啊啊……我受不了……」呻吟，扭动，肌肉因高高挑起的情慾而震颤，对于初体验的青年来说今晚实在过於刺激，可惜他的对象并不是会手下留情的类型。

「不够，还不够。」青年哭得乱七八糟的模样虽使得男人感到为难，但越爱怜变越会让他有想蹂躏的冲动。「再多叫一些……多渴望我一些……罗伊德，你欠我的欠得可多著…」

猎兵是贪婪的，强欲的，不属于自己的绝对不碰，可一旦到手了即便破坏也不会放手。

其实在进入到青年体内时男人已亢奋得就要洩精，但旋即告诫自己不行，必须忍耐。

他要罗伊德彻底知晓性爱的愉悅快乐，一同沉沦到肉慾深渊，要这副躯体为他绽放开最瑰丽的情慾色彩。

所以他还要更多……更多……

「呃嗯…呜…我还你…总行吧……」感到体内的灼热变得更加有力，高昂的射精感逼得罗伊德不住啜泣，涨到极限的昏晕脑袋仍无愧于本身的高智商，哆嗦地拋出最能解决现状的提议：「啊啊……用一辈子……分期给你…嗯…」

「成交。」心满意足狠狠吻住浑身都在发抖的爱人，兰迪真爱死对方无论面对多不合理的要求都会尽力达成的认真性格。

随后便是极尽放荡的啃咬，节奏失控的冲撞，疯狂的贯穿，交缠肢体间的联系火热而黏腻，床单上交握的双手再也没有放开。

在男人发出声低吼，扣住腰挺入到底之际，一股爆炸性的热流冲刷进体内深处，被盈满的奇妙充实感令罗伊德也达到高潮，没受到任何爱抚的硬挺性器痉挛地射了出来。

兰迪倾身贴着青年的后颈喘息，做爱并未耗掉他多少体力，意外的是精神上饱足却让身经百战的前猎兵陷入短暂恍惚中，比和旗鼓相当的敌人干上一架还来的爽快。

於罗伊德体内射精的那刻，难以言喻的独佔快感令他狂喜不已，男人耗费段时间才平复呼吸，理智慢慢回笼。

将阴茎徐徐抽出，看着从交合处溢出的浓稠白浊，碧绿的眸光复杂地闪了闪，最后还是克制住想再来一次的欲望。

罗伊德发洩过两次，已经射不出多少东西，他可不想把人做到失禁后留下阴影。

反正来日方长，对方也答应要给他慢慢讨回来，不急于一时。

搂着青年，亲亲还带着情慾余韵的脸颊，兰迪柔声问道：「会痛吗？」

罗伊德虚脱地点了下头，而后又左右摇晃。「……一开始会…不过后来……我以为我会死…」

闻言，男人坏笑。「爽死的？」

「……兰迪……不要讲得那么粗俗好吗…」相较起搭档神清气爽生龙活虎的模样，初经性爱的青年可就悲惨许多。

腰腿痠麻，后庭充斥被过度撑开的不适，全身瘫软到连一根手指都抬不起来，只能任凭对方将自己打横抱起，走向浴室。

「我只是学习某人的直白罢了。」瞧着怀中不好意思到连头也不抬的青年，兰迪终于有一吐过往不满情绪的爽快感。

整个后续过程中，罗伊德也贯彻他那既坦荡又实务的作风，毫无挣扎的高度配合，任凭男人为所欲为。但正因为太乖顺了，反而让兰迪不忍弄疼他，以前所未有的耐性仔细清洗，虽然过程中自然有产生些旖旎氛围，倒没再度擦枪走火。

想他过去的床伴大多是放形骇浪的骚货，事后帮人洗澡这种事也是第一次，不过兰迪发现自己很喜爱为罗伊德清理得过程，如此温馨平和的情绪令他不自觉流露出更多宠溺怜惜。

将昏昏欲睡的爱人擦干后抱到隔壁房中，远离还飘散腥羶气息的202号房间，放置在干净整洁的单人床上，男人回到浴室把剩余的欲望解决掉，稍作收拾后又推开自家队长的房门进入。

凑近熟睡的青年近前，感受对方身上的暖意，兰迪深深呼吸，接着轻轻品尝口微肿的柔软双唇。

在罗伊德清新干净的体香中，他能够清晰闻到渗入每处肌肤细胞甚至骨头、属于自己的浓郁基调。

兰迪很久没在床上花那么多功夫，费那么多时间，只洩一次还完全没尽兴。不过冗长的前戏与性事并未让他感到烦躁，反而享受到绝对的征服感。

他的搭档身体柔韧性与感度出乎预料的极佳，虽说自己确实用了点强，但第一次靠后面就能到达高潮实属难得，相对也代表件事。

罗伊德已经没有办法抱女人了，永远。

就像杀人一样，越过界后便不可能回到原先纯白无垢的姿态，青年也是，即便他自身并不在意，但在今晚后，也无法更改成为只能接受男人的那一方的事实。

纵使倾心於自己，兰迪也明白罗伊德的精神根本上仍属异性恋，不然不会老在无意识间招惹堆女性芳心回来，可是现下那些可能性都被扭转改变，而改变便且独佔他的人，就是自己。

某意义上，他也算为民除害，以中饱私慾的方式。

「……兰迪……」突然，青年吃力地睁开眼，用模糊不清的低柔嗓音呼唤他。「一起睡……」

「好的，罗伊德……」轻柔地答应，兰迪抚过濡湿的微卷棕发，用嘴唇摩娑对方额头，翻身挤上这张对两个大男人而言实在过小的床铺，搂住爱人相拥而眠。

这一夜，男人又梦见血海中自己怀抱青年的姿态，与过往不同的是，两人都微笑着，靠在胸膛上的躯体也像现实般温暖充满生命力。

第二天早上被隔壁震天作响的艾格尼玛电子音吵醒，得知琪雅下午回市后，两人七手八脚把二楼做了清扫，该洗的床单被套洗一洗，浴室也刷一刷。

在过程中，他们花了点时间解开纠缠在一起的狗牌项鍊与铂金手环，甚至还捡到掉在床底下的书册──罗伊德用来等待打发时间的读物，仔细一看那不是什么书，而是自家队长的搜查手册，令男人有点无言。不过能和青年对工作热爱性相提并论，某方面也证明自己在对方心中的地位。

罗伊德手脚还有些无力，所幸并不妨碍正常行走活动，兰迪也敌不过青年身为同居人的坚持，只能抢著把需要弯腰和搬动的活先做下去，减轻对方负担。

可惜在琪雅冲过来扑进罗伊德怀里时，搭档仍是发出闷痛的哼声，还差点被撞倒，早有预料的男人赶紧上前扶住，才没导致二次伤害。

两个礼拜后，正当克洛斯贝尔市的混乱终于得到缓解，所有人逐渐步回正轨时，兰迪向罗伊德提出选酒邀约。

罗伊德这才想起曾在梅尔卡瓦甲板上的对话，一切结束之后要一起选瓶味道没有那么烈的酒寄存到酒吧里，閒暇之余共同品尝的约定。

纵使那是他在暗示男人自己真正想法的举动，不过答应便是答应，况且他也想了解下与酒相关的知识，因为兰迪喜欢美酒，而他想建立起更多共同的话题。

他们又进行过几次性爱，兰迪也诧异于罗伊德对做爱这件事的坦荡和接受程度，与学习能力。新的关系并没有阻碍到工作与平日的相处，反而完善彼此间的交流，两人也打算等情势稳定下来后要向其他人公布，可惜最后因帝国的入侵而作罢。

过完短暂的和平时光后，帝国的内战结束，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度对克洛斯贝尔发动奇袭，将其纳入统治范围内，令整个城市陷入漫长的苦难季节。

尽管琪雅失去了零之至宝的力量，但帝国军对她仍深感兴趣，一直追捕，罗伊德因此和兰迪分开，带着琪雅在风之剑圣亚里欧斯的协助下开始逃亡生活。

失去队长带领下，支援课的每个人也投入到反抗势力中，兰迪发挥过往打游击战的长才提出不少战斗建议，纵使少了他的搭档陪在身边，在恶战后的夜晚里也不再感到徬徨失措，也没有任何噩梦会困扰他的精神。

──等我，兰迪──

在分离时，罗伊德对他只说了这句话，便足够让他相信对方将安然无恙回到身边，携手共同创造崭新未来。

两年过去，克洛斯贝尔在各方努力与重逢后的特务支援课协助下，后终于跨越帝国这道巨大障壁，赢得真正的独立，蓝色的十字大钟旗再度飘扬各处，在欢欣鼓舞的氛围中家家灯火通明，只有特务支援课的二楼一片黑暗，那是属于恋人们的亲暱世界。

以最原始的方式交流对彼此的想念，拥抱，爱抚，翻滚，整个房里呻吟不断，浪喘不息。

榨干青年最后一丝力气后，兰迪厮磨爱人的双唇，满足地抱着对方，突然意识到某个他疏漏已久的要事，像突然闪起高温的火山石，烫得他坐立不安，难以忍受。

即便不知现在补救还来得来不及，男人还是侥幸心想搭档绝对会原谅他，不原谅便用肉体偿还到得到原谅为止，因此，这位爱情工作两齐全的前猎兵很不要脸地开口，说道：

「吶，罗伊德，我好像从来都没跟你说过一句话……」

「嗯？」青年的嗓音像被火烧过一样暗痖，明显是喊叫过度的后遗症，但仍能从断续的音质中感到包容与温柔。

「我爱你。」两年前怎样都无法启齿的话语此时也变得能轻易脱口而出，兰迪发现自从和罗伊德交往后，他越来越懒得考虑后果。

毕竟他的对象可是那个心思缜密瞻前顾后甚至可能成为史上最年轻的警局局长的青年俊才，连强大的帝国都拿他没办法，男人甚至怀疑起这世上真有奈何得了这位英明神武的队长大人的事物吗？肯定没有。

同理可证，不管他说出多么荒谬的话，对方也都会接受并且包容，当然不会放任到允许他杀人放火，却以已足以帮助兰迪脱离过去经验的束缚，更增添许多没由来的确信。

然后，正如他所想，怀里的爱人愣了下后，坦然笑开。

「我也爱你，兰迪。」那笑容依旧是他最爱的明亮耀眼，完全不逊色於今日拍大合照时背景的万里晴空，吐出的话语也是最强而有力的保证，如同过往无数次的告白，驱散他所有的不安与种种负面想法。

不知不觉间，透过两人的关系，罗伊德改变了兰迪，他已经很久没想起过往对血腥的渴望，身为修罗的暴虐本能也安静沉眠在血液中不再咆啸。

现在的他，幸福而祥和，明白许多过往不明白的事，也同样有面对未来的勇气。

只因有罗伊德陪伴在他身边。

两人相视一笑后，在窗外人们热切的庆祝声中，又难分难舍地吻了起来。

PARANOIA END


End file.
